Insurance companies may employ telematics devices installed in vehicles to monitor and analyze driving performance of individuals insured by the insurance companies and other risk-related factors. Based on the data collected by such devices, insurance companies may evaluate the driving behavior of individuals to assess their risk and determine an appropriate insurance cost and premium. In this way, insurance companies may additionally provide benefits to drivers that engage in safe (e.g., positive) driving behaviors. In some conventional approaches, insurance companies may provide benefits based on mileage. The theory behind this approach assumes that when a driver drives less, the driver is less likely to be involved in an accident and thus represents a lower risk. Accordingly, insurance companies may seek to encourage drivers not to drive in conventional practice. As an example, insurance companies may provide benefits based on mileage awarding the most benefits to drivers that drive least.
In other examples, insurance companies may provide benefits for additional safe driving behaviors based on speed, acceleration, braking, steering, and turn signals. For example, drivers may be rewarded for staying within posted speed limits and not often engaging in sudden braking or sharp turning events. Insurance companies may provide lower insurance premiums or discounts to drivers exhibiting good driving behaviors. While this may have helped some insurance companies to reward customers, further methods, devices, software, and systems for attracting, retaining, and rewarding customers are still in demand.